Rock, Paper, Scissors
by Rhapsodyblue15
Summary: Years and years after Kim left Edward, a pair of twins, victims of attempted murder, run for refuge to Edward's mansion. What will happen when they meet? What is the real story behind their tragedy? PG-13 for language and violence later on.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Edward Scissorhands, but I do own practically every other character._

_This is my first movie fic, and I hope you'll enjoy it. I have one request though...review! (And while you're at it, read and review my other fics)_

_Summary: At this point, Edward's been alone for countless years, and (you know it) he's been thinking about Kim! So when a horrifying act of violence forces a pair of twins into his mansion, what will he think when their paths cross?_

**Rock, Paper, Scissors**

**By: Rhapsodyblue15**

Chapter 1: 18, 250 Days

"Come on, Leo, we don't have all day!" Rae called, "They said the funeral starts at six, not nine!"

"I told you, I'm coming, damn it!"

Leo Stone came racing out of the house, adjusting his tie. He jumped into his twin sister's car, furiously.

"Look, Rae. Just because you can get ready in five minutes, it doesn't mean I can."

"Sure, whatever."

Rae didn't want to show up late to Mrs. Brenner's funeral. The old woman had been their mentor. Of course, the Stone twins needed a mentor, and that was a fact. To a town that hadn't changed much in fifty years, the twins had been an unpleasant surprise.

Rae and Leo Stone were native New Yorkers whose parents had died in a boat accident three years before. The twins had been shipped off into this god-forsaken town shortly afterward to live with their grandfather, Kevin Boggs. Like a disease, however, the twins had brought outside culture into town with them. They were the resident _weirdos_, their house brick, instead of bright pink or yellow, their car a Toyota Solara instead of a Cadillac.

Most people just called them the "Stone kids" as if they were one person. That wasn't true at all. Rae and Leo were about as different as spiders and dolphins. Rae was a dark, serious, smart kid with dark chestnut hair and lilac eyes. She always wore dark clothes, black mascara and purple lipstick and eyeliner. The neighborhood kids stared at her as if she were an alien, but Rae usually just responded with a "Fu- you" or an obscene gesture using the middle finger.

Leo, on the other hand, was blond, green eyed, stockier built than thin, lanky Rae. He always dressed nicely, and though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, was incredibly protective of his twin.

Mrs. Brenner, their grandfather's sister, was kind to them instantly. She entertained them with stories of her childhood, of far off lands, and Rae's favorite, about that man with the scissors for hands. She had talked with them when their grandfather had been too sick to leave his bed, and made sure that they could keep the house after his death.

But now, Kim Boggs Brenner was dead, and the twins had no one.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Up in that creepy mansion that the entire town tried to ignore, the crows and spiders fled at a constant sound.

_snip, snip, snip, snip..._

Up in the highest room, the roof was caved in, the window was broken, and an old fireplace was stuffed full of newspaper clippings and an old mattress. Even though it was spring, this room always managed to be cold, and the ice sculptures filling it somehow held up. These weren't the original ice sculptures, no, those had been destroyed by summer's heat long ago. But these, these sculptures were exquisite. There were dogs and birds, and a pair of clapping hands.

But the most beautiful showed a young girl in a dress twirling, one hand raised to the heavens. There were no flaws on this sculpture. Flaws were unacceptable.

_snip, snip, snip, snip..._

A bit of the ice on the ground was suddenly kicked away by the foot of a frustrated being. The snipping sounds suddenly stopped, and were replaced by a long scratching noise, like nails on a blackboard.

The tally marks on the wall had another line added.

_18, 250 tally marks on the wall...one for every day she hasn't come..._

A shadow turned in the darkness.

_Snirkt_

The head of the ice sculpture of the dog fell away from the body.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That's chapter one. So now that Kim's dead, what will lead the twins to meet her old friend/love?

Find out in chapter 2: Hydrophobia!


End file.
